


Simple

by Jellonuna



Series: jicheol au series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, ceo!cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: "my happiness simply means you" - Choi Seungcheol





	Simple

“What is happiness to you?” Seungcheol looked at the interviewer in front of him, he was having magazine interview after done with his photoshoot for a business magazine back then, as most famous businessman in Korea right now, Seungcheol getting used to all questions thrown to him but he didn’t know why it took him quite sometimes to understand the meaning behind the last question for that day

“Happiness?” Seungcheol asked the interviewer again feeling unsure

“Yes, happiness, you are still young but you have successful life already. Your companies are everywhere and currently you are no. 1 CEO in Korea according to this survey held few months ago by our company, you are really famous even in other big countries. So do you feel happy with your life right now? What is happiness means to you? A lot of our readers have been flooding our company’s email just to ask you this question” the interviewer chuckled when Seungcheol looked flustered “Don’t be too serious, just think about it slowly” Seungcheol smiled to the interviewer but he keep asking himself what is happiness to him

“Happiness for me means… constant nag” Seungcheol chuckled when the interviewer looked at him weirdly “yes… constant nag” Seungcheol looked dreamily to the ceiling thinking about his happiness

 

 

_“And again I told you not to put your dirty clothes on the floor what if someone traps on it?” Jihoon holding Seungcheol’s dirty clothes on his hand while nagging at his fiancé who currently lying on the bed_

_“Hmmm” Seungcheol didn’t even bother to look at Jihoon, he just closed his eyes enjoying Jihoon’s voice while trying not to smile_

_“Choi Seungcheol!” Jihoon threw the clothes on the bed_

_“Choi Jihoon!” Seungcheol opened his eyes and laughed when he saw Jihoon’s face had turned red_

_“Wh-who said I’m going to marry you? You piece of shit, don’t even listen to what I say, I told you to put your shoes properly on the rack and dirty clothes on the basket, I told you not to leave the milk outside the fridge too long, but you never listen” Jihoon sighed but sat beside Seungcheol when the latter tapped empty space beside him, Seungcheol immediately took the chance to pull Jihoon on his embrace and wrap his arms around the small figure_

_“I’m sorry baby” Seungcheol said while hiding his face on Jihoon’s neck, kissing it softly_

_“You are not” Jihoon sighed again while Seungcheol chuckled_

_“I really am, please marry me baby”_

_“Only if you won’t forget to eat food when you are working” Jihoon smiled when Seungcheol flinched a bit_

_“Uh I should pay Seungkwan higher to shut his mouth up next time” Seungcheol laughed when Jihoon pinched him_

_“This is so tiring, taking care of you is like taking care a kid, and don’t you feel tired of my nag? I find myself tired of all these constant nag, why don’t you just do what... Ump” Jihoon stopped talking when suddenly Seungcheol kissed him, it took quite sometimes until Jihoon punched Seungcheol’s hand lightly when he couldn’t breathe anymore. Seungcheol smirked proudly when he saw Jihoon’s lips turned red and a bit swollen because of his kiss_

_“You know what? I love your nag the most” Seungcheol licked his lips and attacked Jihoon made the latter forgot about their argument before_

 

 

“My happiness means…” Seungcheol continued “late night”

 

 

_Seungcheol rubbed his head, the never ending meeting on that day resulted in a throbbing pain on his head, he looked at his watch and saw it was already 2.30 am, he felt sorry to Jihoon, the younger had been texting him when he hasn’t come back home even when it was already midnight , he already told the younger to go sleep first but he knew he was really stubborn so it wasn’t a surprise to see Jihoon still awake sitting down on a sofa at their living room with his laptop on the lap most probably preparing slides for his lecture on Monday_

_“I won’t ask why are you still stay up late when you know you have schedule tomorrow so why don’t you go to bed now before we argue and no I’m not buying any excuse for today it’s way up too late Ji” Seungcheol said while trying to get off the laptop on Jihoon’s lap_

_“I was waiting for you though” Jihoon stood up gave up in trying to take his laptop again from Seungcheol, he yawned while stretching his body “now that you are back… good night” Jihoon said but before he could walk passed Seungcheol, the older grabbed his arm made him stop on his track “I’m going to sleep as what you said, so what do you want now?” Jihoon frowned_

_“That’s it? No questions, nothing?” Seungcheol’s eyes widen in surprise_

_“I can see you are having headache right now, and you look so worn out, sure I wanted to grill you alive for ignoring my messages but no, let’s argue tomorrow, you better take a pain killer and go to sleep now” Seungcheol grinned hearing his fiancé’s explanation_

_“You know you are my personal pain killer baby” Seungcheol stood up and put his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder “Let’s go to sleep now”_

_“You know we are going to argue tomorrow don’t you?” Jihoon said when they both already on the bed, both comfortable on each other embraces_

_“I know” Seungcheol said with both his eyes closed_

_“Good make sure you put that on your tight schedule”_

_“I already did, good night baby” Seungcheol leaned to Jihoon’s crown and kissed it before the latter started to talk again_

 

 

“Happiness… there are a lot of simple things I call it as my happiness” Seungcheol looked genuinely happy while imagining all his happiness made the interviewer in front of him smiled too

“You do look really happy, I didn’t know you are this simple Seungcheol-ssi”

“I am this simple, I used to take everything heavily, but now I’m content with my life, doing nothing means happiness too” Seungcheol grinned

 

 

_Seungcheol woke up to his fiancé still sleeping beside him, neither Jihoon nor Seungcheol was a morning person but Jihoon was worse, the clock showed it was already 1pm they even skip their breakfast time but it wasn’t a big deal for both of them that was one of their similarity ‘sleep is much better than food’. Seungcheol moved his hand gently to brush of Jihoon’s bangs which covered up his eye, he continued caressing Jihoon’s hair while starring at the beautiful person beside him while thinking what did he do in previous life to get someone like Jihoon in his life. Seungcheol stopped his train of thoughts when Jihoon started to stir from his deep slumber._

_“Morning beautiful” Seungcheol said once Jihoon opened up his eyes staring at Seungcheol’s eyes sleepily_

_“Morning sappy king” Jihoon rubbed his eyes chased away the sleepiness “What are we going to do today?” Jihoon sat on the bed already on his phone checking through his email_

_“Nothing” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s phone from his hand “Let’s do nothing today”_

_“Sounds perfect for me” Jihoon smiled leaned down to kiss Seungcheol’s lips “I love doing nothing”_

 

 

 

“I found happiness in those simple things, doing nothing, went to buy groceries, watching movie, all those simple things are my happiness, but it simply won’t work if my special someone is not doing it with me… my fiancé, my everything, he’s the real happiness in my life” Seungcheol chuckled when the interviewer looked surprise at the sudden twist of his answer “so to conclude my answer, for me, happiness means my fiancé, Lee Jihoon”


End file.
